gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Artesia's Sorrow
is the second instalment in the Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin theatrical OVA series. It was first screened privately in Japan on October 17, 2015 and the English dub premiered at The Crystal, London on the 24th as part of MCM Loves Anime and the first American screening will be held at the Downtown Independent Theater, Los Angeles on the 31st. Both English screenings were also part of double bills i.e. Blue-Eyed Casval was screened directly before it. Synopsis Universal Century 0071. Three years have passed since the escape from Side 3's Autonomous Republic of Munzo. Casval and Artesia have fled to Earth along with Jimba Ral. They now live quiet lives under the names Édouard and Sayla. However, they are once again being targeted by the evil schemes of the pursuing Zabi family... Meanwhile, Side 3 has been renamed the Autonomous Republic of Zeon. They embark on the development of a new weapon called the mobile worker in order to resist the Earth Federation Forces.MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM THE ORIGIN -Anime - DAISUKI Plot (incomplete) In the year UC 0071, three years after escaping the Zabi faction on an Ocean Cargo ship, Artesia and Casval are living happily in Andalusia, Spain, Earth under the identities of Sayla Mass and Éduoard Mass, respectively; masquerading as the children of Don Teabolo Mass, a long time friend of their father Zeon Zum Deikun One day, Sayla, at the age of only 10, is at a E.F.H.C.R. camp attending the sick, they compliment her, believing she could become a great doctor one day. Returning home, over the mountains, she takes a dip in the pool. While she is having fun, Éduoard is listening to private lectures by Jimba Ral about Zeon's Newtype theories and how offended Jimba is by the fact that the Zabis have renamed the Autonomous Republic of Munzo to the Autonomous Republic of Zeon to honor the leader they assassinated. Yet again having to listen to the story of how the Zabis gave Zeon small amounts of poison, Éduoard takes Sayla away because she has a temperature. As they leaves, Sayla tells Jimba that he should call them by their new names. Jimba suddenly receives a visitor. Jimba's visitor is from Anaheim Electronics, planning to use the Federation's main manufacture of weapons to hold a counter-offensive on Side 3, and avenge Zeon, but Don Teabolo is not having any of it and with his giant stature, carries Jimba away in his arm for a private conversation. Don Teabolo will not let Sayla and Éduoard risk their lives but he will allow them to go with Jimba if they both agree on their own will. He persuades Jimba to not go ahead with the plan because Anaheim cannot be trusted. In the night, local assassins with firearms are hired by Kycilia to kill the Deikun siblings once and for all. One of them puts on a suit of armor Don Teabolo has on display at his home and walks into his room, wielding a sword, Don Teabolo avoids getting stabbed or chopped but he instead falls out of his window. The assassin manages to kill Jimba Ral but fails to kill the Deikun siblings as Éduoard uses a display sword to stab through the visor into the head of the assassin. In trauma, the assassin falls to his death over a banister. Don Teabolo has survived but is severely injured and bandaged up. He is visited by Shu Yashima, the head of the Yashima Group, a conglomerate that engineers space colonies who suggests that Don Teabolo and his children should move to one of the colinies Yashima owns on Side 5; the Texas colony, which was originally built as a theme park but it became somewhat desolate. Also with Shu Yashima is his daughter, Mirai Yashima. Don Teabolo comments that Mirai's name means "future" in Japanese and thus wishes that she will have a bright future. Leaving the house, she sees Sayla and Éduoard looking through the window. Later at the spaceport, the Deikun siblings prepare to return to space. At the space port is a young brown-haired boy carrying his robot toy, his spectated father told him not to open it up beforehand. Sayla notices him. Back at Side 3, Astraia Tor Deikun sits ill in a chair and is visited by her former colleague at Club Eden, Crowley Hamon. Gallery Gundam_the_Origin_Poster_II_2.jpg Stats Quotes Trivia *This adapts chapters 39 to 42 of the manga. *The opening narration of this episode and those after are spoken in the style of the narrations used in Mobile Suit Gundam with background music reminiscent of Gundam on Earth. References